The Mansion
It was at times like this where I was glad to be by myself. I was driving down a dark, desolate road that was, most likely, out in the middle of nowhere. It had been steadily raining for the past couple hours now. I sighed softly and kept following the road I had been on for hours. Why may you ask that I'm alone? Well... it's sort of personal. About two weeks ago, my best friend Aubrey died. Him and I were walking across the road and he had stopped to tie his shoe, when he was hit by a van. I had seen the whole thing. I remember crying and screaming as I held his dying, broken body. He had died in my arms before the police and the ambulances arrived. My life had already been rough enough with family that abused me, but when Aubrey died, everything took a turn for the worst. I became violet, getting into fights with kids at school and fought more with my family. I had permanence scars from fights. Just yesterday, I had ran away from my so-called 'home'. I had taken enough abuse from my family, especially my older sister. She was the worst in the house. She hit me to the point where I was barely able to even get up. And when she turned to walk away, I had tripped her using my leg and she fell down the stairs. Her neck broke when she had reached the end of the stairs and I heard my mother screaming. I managed to pack a small suitcase and a backpack before I got out my window and took the family car. I ditched the car soon after and stole a different car so I could get away more easily. I rubbed my bruised cheek lightly, wincing softly. The bruises were worse today. I put my hand back on the wheel and kept following the road that seemed to lead deeper into the dark woods. Trees were all around me and they seemed to get scarier the further I went. “Where the hell am I...?” I finally questioned myself. I was turning around the bend when suddenly something shot right across the road, right in front of my car. I screamed and swerved out of control, hitting the metal grate and then rolled down the hill many times until my car finally hit a tree, upside down. “Shitttt...” I groaned loudly, feeling warm liquid trickling down my face. I unbuckled my seat belt, allowing my body to fall onto the roof of the car. “Crap...” I grabbed my bags and threw them out first, then crawled out. “Fuck....” The car was totaled. I sighed and felt my temple, feeling a gash there. “Goddamnit....” Maybe I could find a house or even a car to help me. I doubt it though. I haven't seen any houses or cars for two hours. I grabbed my things and walked up the hill, then followed the road. Time just seemed to go very slow as I continued to walk, completely drenched. I wiped my hair away from my face and saw a sign on the side of the road. I hurried over to it and it said BURKHART MANSION, ONE MILE AHEAD. “Finally somebody who can help me....” I sighed in relief and hurried as fast as I could to the mansion. When I came to the large, metal gates, they were slightly open enough for someone skinny to fit through. I tossed my bags through and then was able to fit my thin form through the open part. I grabbed my bags and quickly rushed down the path. When the mansion came into view, it was absolutely huge and very beautiful, but it gave off an uneasy feeling. I didn't care though, I just needed to get inside. I hurried up to the front doors and knocked on the doors. “Hello? Is anybody home? Please? I just want to dry off.” I sighed when nobody answered after five minutes went by. I then just decided to leave and I just walked down the steps when I heard the creaking of the door. I slowly turned around and saw that the door was open, lights on inside. My eyes narrowed a little bit and cautiously, I walked inside. It was nice and warm inside, contrary to the somewhat cold October weather. The first floor was fucking huge. I had wandered around, trying to find a bathroom or even a room to change. On the walls were, what looked like hand-made statues and sculptures of beautiful men and women, including gargoyles. I had noticed there were gargoyles on the sides and roof of the mansion. This mansion seemed to be very old though, I could sense it. I finally found the bathroom and nearly had a fangasm when I saw that the bathroom was fucking huge. “Damn...” I mused and set my bags down. I grabbed a towel from the towel rack and once my clothes were off, I set them in the tub over the edge and dried off with the towel. I got dressed in clean and dry undergarments and then clothes. My outfit for now consisted of green cargo pants with a black tank top and a dry hoodie. My shoes were soaked, but thank god I decided to pack an extra pair. I slipped them on and then brushed my longish, black hair back. I grabbed my bags after putting everything else away and tending to my injuries, then walked to the living room. The living room was very dusty, yet why did it seem like somebody lived here? The door opened, the lights were on. This place gave off a very uneasy feeling. And I didn't like it. But I had no choice but to stay here until the rain stopped. I sighed softly and stretched across the large couch, resting my head on the couch pillow. I used my hoodie for warmth and then let my eyes slowly flutter shut, as I fell into a light sleep. …........................... I woke up to a loud crack of thunder and groaned, rubbing the kink out of my neck. I blinked a bit and realized the whole place was dark. The lights had must've gone out from the storm. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at it, seeing that it was only two in the morning. I sighed softly and had just sat up when I heard a little girl's giggle come from behind me. I went stiff and slowly reached into my bag, pulling a flashlight out. I quickly turned it on the same time as I whirled around to see who had been standing behind me. Except there was nobody there. That was fucking creepy. I heard the same giggle come from my left and then a very cold hand touched mine. “Let's play!” Then the giggling child ran off. I had caught a small glimpse of it. It was a small little girl in a frilly dress. I shuddered violently and had a very bad feeling, but my legs decided to go after the little girl anyway. I followed after the barely see able figure of the little girl and her giggle. Her giggle creeped me out beyond hell. “Wait!” I shouted after her and the little girl turned the corner of the very long hallway. I turned the corner quickly and was greeted by a long hallway, with at least six doors on each side of the hallway. I blinked. “What...the fuck...?” I slowly walked down the hallway and began checking every room for the little girl. What was she doing here in this creepy mansion? I swallowed as I heard the little girl singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' when I came to the last door. My hand closed around the old, silver rusted doorknob and I slowly pushed the door open, hearing the little girl's voice. I shined my flashlight around the room and saw the little girl sitting on the bed, with her back to me. The girl looked like, well, a little girl's room. “Mary had a little lamb...little lamb....little lamb....Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow...” “Um..sweetie...?” I carefully approached her, getting a very bad vibe from her. The little girl turned her attention to me and to my complete horror, her eyes were completely gone, revealing black voids. She giggled, smiling widely. “Let's play!!” And then her mouth and face stretched horribly in such a demonic way that I literally felt my heart stop. A demonic roar came from her mouth and I screamed out of fear, running out of the room and down the hallway. As I kept running, it felt like the hallway was just getting longer and longer. I looked behind me and screamed again as I saw another dis formed, horribly demonic creature using its hands and feet to climb along the wall. “Help me!!!” I screamed, not noticing the floor creaking and breaking. That's when the floor under my feet gave out and I screamed as I fell into a dark abyss. I must've blacked out or something when I reached the bottom. I groaned as I tried to sit up and then cried out when I felt a massive amount of pain go through my left thigh. I looked down at it, finding something lodged deeply into my thigh. I reached over and grabbed my flashlight, which had been thankfully in arm reach. I had to hit my flashlight with my palm a couple times to get it to come on. I shined the flashlight on my thigh and grimaced when I saw that a piece of wood was deeply lodged into my thigh. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and bit down on it so I could get the wood out of my thigh. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears of pain form behind my eyelids and began to slide the wood out of my thigh. I groaned and then screamed when I fully pulled it out, throwing it across the room. I immediately put my hands over the wound as blood began gushing out. I groaned loudly and ripped off more of my shirt and wrapped it around my thigh tightly. I rested for a few moment and then slowly got up. I found my way out of, what was now the basement, and headed back upstairs. I had to leave. I went around and around trying to find where I was. I even tried my phone and surprisingly I was able to get through to 911. “911.” “You have to help me!! I'm in a place called Burkhart Mansion and I can't get out!!” I gave them the address and they were in the middle of telling me to calm down when the phone disconnected. I looked at it and saw that I had no service. “Join us...” I looked up and screamed when I saw horribly disfigured figures coming towards me. They surrounded me and I was cornered onto the couch, my face etched in fear. “No...please...no!” I cried out as they began touching me and grabbing at me. “LET GO OF ME!! STOP!!” I yanked my hands and my body away from them and headed for the doors. I threw myself through the doors, looking back to see if those figures were coming after me and I ran straight into an officer. …............................... My thigh was tended to and I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with my hands cuffed together in front of me. After seeing me and knowing I was the one they were looking for, they cuffed me. The chief walked up to me. “So, can you tell me what happened in there?” He motioned to the mansion. “Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me.” I muttered. He sighed softly and helped me out of the ambulance. “You know you're wanted for murder?” he asked as we went to his car. “Yeah....” I barely spoke and then went silent. The chief put me into the back seat of the police car and once we were settled, he drove off. I glanced out the window and my blood went cold when I saw all of the figures standing in the house and on the lawn. “The owner of that house,” the chief began. “Was a very disturbed man. He killed his own daughter and wife because of how mentally ill he was. Then, after killing his family, he ran a party and went on a killing spree. He killed at least 30 people.” “What happened to him?” I asked quietly. “He was gunned down. This all happened 30 years ago, back when I was in high school.” The chief replied as he drove down the road. “One reason why I joined the police force was because I wanted to protect people.” I went silent and kept staring out the window as we slowly went over train tracks. Then suddenly, the car halted. “What the...?” The chief muttered and pressed down on the gas peddle, but the car wouldn't go. He tried the doors and even the doors were locked. I looked out the window and I gasped when I saw three figures standing there, all three of them demonically disfigured. That's when the two of us heard the horn of a train. “Shit!” the chief swore and began banging on the glass, trying to get out. “Let us out!!” I pounded on the glass, scared to death as the train was getting closer and closer each passing second. The chief and I were trying as hard as we could to get out, but all of it proved worthless. The train was just seconds away from colliding into us. My eyes shifted from the oncoming train to the figures standing outside the car. I noticed there was a forth one, the little girl. “Come play with me!” She giggled. That's when the chief and I let out horror-filled screams as the train hit us. And everything went black. Category:Ghosts